Those 19 Years
by In Love With the Wrong Guy
Summary: Full Summary inside. Disclaimer: I will say this only once: The All Mighty J.K Rowlling owns Harry Potter! Even if I wished on airplanes, I will never have her brain or ownership of her books. *cries* We all wish we knew what happens in those 19 years.
1. Summary

**Those 19 Years**

**Summary: Everyone knows that Harry Potter killed Voldemort. And everyone knows what happens 19 years after that. But what really happened in between? Could Hermione and Draco fall in and out of love? Could Ron and Luna get together? Or worse, Ginny say no to Harry's proposal? Maybe Rose and Hugo were last minute names for Ron and Hermione's children? Maybe James Sirius Potter isn't even Harry's son? **

**All question in Harry Potter year 1 through 7 where planned out perfectly. Ron saved Hermione, having her fall in love with him. Harry met Ginny, and we all knew that they were meant to be together. But the one question we all have is what happened in those 19 years?**

This story is one of my favorite that I have written. I hope that you guys like it as much as I do.

Mikkie!


	2. Chapter 1

It was two days after the War against Voldemort ended. Harry Potter saved the day, yet again. All horcurxes were destroyed and thrown in the Black Lake. Peeves continued to sing the catchy tune he made up about Harry, through the empty halls of Hogwarts. The wounded had been moved from the Great Hall to St. Mungo's. The dead where buried on the grounds, getting the proper burial that war heroes needed. The Room of Requirement never wanted to open anymore. And the kitchens were filled with frantic house-elves who were trying to cook for a small amount of people. Four to exact. Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, and Minevera McGonagall. All four were restoring the castle from all the damage that has been caused to it in the past year, Harry and Ron tackled all of the secret entrances and cast new spells on them. Hermione went to put all the books back in order in the library. And Minevera was locating all the portraits. The castle was rebuilding itself on it's own.

Everyone knew that the castle had a charm on it, so no one could get in without permission from the Headmistress or Headmaster. And since Harry did not want screaming fan girls rushing at him or reporters shoving quills up his nose, he asked McGonagall to refuse any requests. Until that day when he shows up.

Draco Malfoy is a girl's dream boyfriend come true. He is cute, has platinum blond hair and his Gringott's account has so many gallons in it, that there are some pieces that have the numbers _1764_ stamped in them. Yet, he did not know hwy every girl loved him? He was an arrogant git who put his wand where his mouth should have been. His father has been sent to Azkabaz for being a Death Eater. His mother is at St. Rivet's for Mental Illness'. He had no family. His manor was burned down by angry people who wanted him to die. All of his friends cut contact with him. Pansy…

**A/N: I know that this is short but I need to get this up! I hope you guys like this, the cliffhanger was here on purpose. I hate them but I needed to cut this Chapter off. ~Mikkie**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while, I lost my flash drive. And then I found it. And I am sorry for a short chapter last chapter! I just needed to post part of the story fast! Anyways, on with the story!**

_Last Time: _

_Until the day __he__ showed up._

Pansy Parkinson moved to America and changed her name. Blaise Zabini moved to Italy to visit his great-grandparents. Theodore Nott threatened Draco, with a spell so ancient that there is no counter-curse, that he would use the spell if he ever saw his face again. Goyle's parents realized that he missed Crabbe so much that they sent him on an all expense paid trip around the world. **(A/N: I lost my copy of HPDH and I couldn't remember if Crabbe died or Goyle did! Tell me and I will change it.) **Daphine Greengrass and her sister Astoria moved to France, and became show girls for the Muggles. Marcus Flint sent a deadly Howler to him. And since he had no home to go to, he asked to go to the place he called home for nine months out of the year for the past seven years. Hogwarts.

He arrived with only the clothes on his back. The doors opened magically, just as they have been for the past several hundred of years. Draco Malfoy walked through the doors and stood in The Front Hall.** (A/N: There was a Front Hall right?)** Several puddles of undried blood stained the floor. It also dripped from the ceiling, making a 'pick-pack' noise.

He looked around The Front Hall and saw no one, walked onto The Great Hall. Broken tiles and rubble were strewn across the vast room. Again, seeing no one, he continued on into the school and walked until he ran into McGonagall. "Mister Malfoy. I am pleased you made it here safely. Come, come to my office and we will get you settled." He only nodded and followed the teacher, back through the school; down the stairs he just came up.

The portraits gazed at Draco. Some had very angry faces, others had simple smiles. _"This is so very awkward, I would rather date that Mud- I mean Granger." _He thought. The only noise he heard came from their footsteps echoing in the halls.

As those two magical beings walked through the corridors, Hermione was relaxing by reading her favorite book: Hogwarts: A History. She curled up in the same chair Lily Potter nee Evans studied in during her time. "Miss. Miss!" a painting of a young lady with long black hair called, "Miss! The Headmistress is walking with a young man! A dashing young fellow!" she called out to Hermione.

"And what does this dashing young fellow look like Kassie?" Hermione asked, suddenly interested in what the painting had to say.

"Well, he is taller than you Miss, and he is skinny like Mister Potter. And he has the whitest of blond hair a person could have. Oh, and he has no luggage trunks!" Kassie exclaimed.

"Malfoy. Why is that little-" Hermione got cut off by Kassie.

"Headmistress just told him that he will stay…"

**A/N: I know it's a cliffhanger! I hate them, but I have to cut off somewhere. Please review! My other story: Does He Really Love Me? Or Does He Really Hate Me? Needs reviews too! **

**Draco: Why am I walking with that teacher. I hate her!**

**McGonagall: I'm right here Mister Malfoy.**

**Draco: Oh shoot!**

**Me: Hahaha. And if only everyone knew what is in store for you guys in the next chapter.**

**Hermione: Tell them. It will be awesome!**

**Me: But you will hate it.**

**Harry: No we won't.**

**Me: Oh yes you will.**

***Draco takes the written copy and looks through it and starts typing several sentences***

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione screamed into the hallway outside of the library. He voice sounded like she is screaming bloody murder. And the echo made the noise increase in volume._

**Draco: Hahaha! I did it!**

**Me: Draco naughty corner now!**

**Hermione: Why am I screaming? **

**Me: You will find out soon!**

**Love Mikkie!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Good so far. I'm still writing with pen and paper. But I am transferring all my writings (all 10 stories) to my flash drive in case something happens to them. **

**Disclaimer: The Great J.K. Rowling will always own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, and any other characters I use in this story. I will only own my own characters (which will probably never happen) and the plot. Since I will never be as great as her, I shall always try to be like her. Her works amaze me, as they do to you, since you are reading this. **

_Last Time on 'Those 19 Years':_

"_And who is this dashing young fellow look like Kassie?" Hermione said, suddenly interested._

"_Well, he is taller than you Miss. And he is skinny, like Mister Potter. And he has the whitest of blond hair a person can have. Oh, and he has no luggage or trunks!" Kassie exclaimed._

"_Malfoy, why is that little-" Hermione was cut off._

"_Headmistress just told him that he will stay in…" _

"Headmistress just told him that he will stay in Head Boy and Girl tower for now."

"But…But…But… that's where I am staying! Ugh! That little ferret! I wanted to spend a majority of my summer away from Death Eaters before I have to go hunting them down for a living! Ugh!" And Hermione stormed out of her comfort zone.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Hermione screamed into the hallway outside of the library. Her voice sounded like she was screaming bloody murder. And the echo made the noise increased in volume.

Several minutes later, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasly were in full sprint to Hermione. "What is wrong –huff- Hermione? Did you –huff- not find a certain book?" Harry pondered in a worn out voice.

"I was just told by one of the paintings that the FERRET is here! And you want to know where he is STAYING?" both boys nodded as Hermione continued yelling, "In the Heads Tower! With me! How unfair is this?"

"Maybe the painting got it all wrong? Maybe she saw someone else." Ron replied to the echoing voice.

"Who else do we know that is: 'Taller than you Miss. And he is skinny, like Mister Potter. And he has the whitest of blond hair a person could have. And is a dashing young fellow?" Hermione mimicked Kassie in her perfect tone.

"Um, none. But do you really think McGonagall would do that? Especially to us? I mean, if you have to stay in the same tower as him, you should move back into the Gryffindor tower, with us." Harry suggested.

Hermione stomped her foot and her face turned red, "NO! I was here first! I earned that tower! I have been fighting against Voldemort since day ONE! I'm a third of the 'Golden Trio'! Who has been side-by-side with Harry Potter for the past eleven months? Who is a MUDBLOOD who is on her way to being the next Minister of Magic? ME! ME! ME!"

All out of breath Hermione collapsed onto the marble floor outside of the library. Her tears started to choke her words, "Mine… Supposed to be mine… Ferret… Git... Arrogant toe rag… UGH!" She stood up and wiped the still falling tears, "I earned the Heads tower. And I know I should have it all to myself. But if McGonagall put him there, I will just have to live with her decision. But if he steps one toe out of line, I'm hexing him into the next decade." She screamed then walked to their tower.

'Our tower. That's different. I hope he has a good reason to be here.' Hermione thought as she turned on her i-Home. She closed her eyes as _Accio Love_ by _The Ministry of Magic_ came on. 'Ha, the day Ron and I officially become a couple will be the day I have Malfoy's child.'

**A/N: Yes! Another chapter completed! All thanks to my Muse: The Ministry of Magic. I listened to their song **_**Accio Love**_**, which is about Ron and Hermione loving each other. I suggest you listen to.**

**Hermione: Why would I say that I would rather have Malfoy's child than date Ron? I love Ron!**

**Me: Deal with it. I love this plot and you will love it soon too!**

**Draco: But, I was reading your written copy and it says….**

**Me: SHUT UP DRACO!**

**Ron: I'm hungry.**

**Harry: Shut it Ron.**

**Draco: Do what The-Boy-Who-Never-Died says Weasel King.**

**Me: Draco, do you want to go into the naughty corner? *waves finger in Draco's face***

**Draco: No I don't.**

**Me: Good so shush!**

_Preview of next chapter:_

_He read the handmade poster on the door ''Hermione's Room. Don't Come In!'' _

'_Haha." And he touched the doorknob. Another message popped up and his hand got zapped, "That Means You Too Ferret."_

**I hope you liked that preview, because that is all I have for the next chapter. I hope everyone, who is reading this, reviews before I put up the next chapter. That would be awesome!**

**~Mikkie****HeHHer**


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:Her Mirror_

**_ Discalimer__: Hey guys! Sorry but I don't own any of the characters except my own! And please tell me what you think about this story!_**

_'What in the bloody hell is that noise?' _though Draco as he dropped his trunk onto the floor of the common room.

The noise came from behind a door. He walked to the door but stopped when he read the name on the door. **_'Hermione's Room. Don't Come In. _**

_'Hahaha, the Mudblood thinks that a stupid sign will keep me out of her room.'_ And he touched the doorknob and a message popped up as the doorknob zapped his hand.

**_That Mean You Too Ferret. _**

_'Dang! She's pretty good at those third year spells now. I wonder if she realized that I could just do this…'_ and tried to magically open the door. No movement.

Three very fast, hard pounds came from the other side of the door. Hermione looked over at the mirror hanging next to the oak door. Draco's face was floating in the middle of the mirror. _'Gosh! Why is he here?'_

Hermione waltzed over to her door and opened it. _'I might as well have some fun with this.'_ She opened the door and leaned on the frame.

Draco looked at Hermione as she said, "Hello Malfoy, what can I do for you?" She continued to lean against the frame.

Draco looked over Hermione's shoulder and into her room, "Granger, what is that noise?" He couldn't look very far because of Hermione's non-bushy-but-still-bushy hair to find the source of the music.

Hermione grumbled, "Well, if you had any appreciation for Muggle technology, you would realize that the music is coming from the i-Home over there." Hermione pointed to her desk where the silver i-Pod dock was sitting.

Draco looked at the radio, "Oh," And he walked over to the desk, "What's playing?"

Hermione giggled like a little school girl, "Prefects Are Hot by Moaning Mrytles." She giggled even more after she said the last syllable.

Draco puzzled as he tried to piece this mysterious puzzle together, "How?" was the only word that left his mouth.

Hermione continued to giggle, 'He is so cute when he is confused. WAIT! DID I JUST CALL MALFOY CUTE?' Her giggles stopped.

Draco also stopped and stared at the bookworm, "Um, what did you just say about me?" He cocked an eyebrow.

Hermione looked at herself, 'Did I just say that Malfoy was cute out loud?' Her voice echoed in her head. Or what she thought was her head, "Yes Granger, you did. Now maybe you should stop reading books and practice on your in-your-head thoughts. It is really strange to hear you say that but," he paused to look at Hermione and to see her reaction, "I'm flattered that you like me and all, but you're not my type. I'm more of a not-part-of-the-golden-trio-who-is-not-a-bookworm-who-loves-broom-rides kinda person." Draco smiled and walked out of her room.

Hermione's mouth was still open wide, catching flies. 'I cannot believe I talked about my thoughts! What is wrong with me? ' her mouth still was hanging open when she turned off her i-Home and shut her door.

**A/N: What do you think? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know****!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Apple or Harry Potter or the Moaning Mrytles or anything, except for my cute little laptop. **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ron and Harry tackled the Chamber of Secrets, after their run in with Hermione. God knows that that place is one of the most dangerous places in Hogwarts. A dead basilisk lay decaying after five years of just laying there, sitting in its own dry blood.

"This place brings back memories." Harry announced to the almost empty room.

"All I remember is Hermione not being with us. Lockhart knocked out. And Ginny being pale. That's it." Ron replid.

Harry looked to the spot where he finally realized like Ginny. Harry walked over to the very spot where he looked into her eyes and saw his future. " I stood right here and saw the perfect girl for me, dieing. And I fought for her life. And I've been fighting ever since."

Ron walked over to Harry and smacked him upside the head, "That's my little sister! I know you guys snog but I don't need to know about your 'first meeting' I'm going to hurl!"

Harry kneeled down onto the floor. "I looked into her eyes and saw a girl and two boys running around, playing in a yard. And me and Ginny, arm I arm watching them" Harry whispered.

"OI! There shall be no kids you two will ever be having! I can't believe you guys even thought of that!" Ron yelled from behind a pile of rocks.

"We haven't. Remember, it's just a memory from a long time ago. And I don't think her and I will ever get that far Ron." Harry's voice echoed across the snake's marble face.

"Why? I thought you guys were the golden couple. Or did your whole speech on how you met my sister, not true?"

Harry paused before replying, shooting some water at the blood on the ground, "I proposed to her yesterday,"

"WHAT!"

"Calm down Ron, she told me no."

Ron took an inward breath, "She said no? My sister said no to my best friend? Ginny said no to Harry Potter? Well, that's a first."

Harry stared at Ron with up most horror, "What does that mean?"

"It means that the whole 'Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley: Golden Couple' thing, love story, is over." Ron threw several rocks at the decaying snake.

"But, I loved her." Harry's whisper echoed throughout the whole room. And that room was huge.

Ron paused for a few seconds, contemplating the last sentence that came out of his best friends mouth,m "You said 'loved'. As in past tense. As in…"

"As in I don't feel like getting back with your sister Ron!" Harry screamed.

Ron's mouth popped open slightly. He had never heard Harry scream like that before, "You don't feel like getting back with sister? Why?"

"Why do you repeat every word I say? Nevermind, don't answer that. Because, she realized that while we were apart, she missed me but she could have moved on with her life." And then Harry walked out of the Chamber.

"Oh." Was all that came out of Ron's mouth as he saw The-Boy-Who-Lived fly out of the Chamber, on his Firebolt 5000.

**A/N: I just realized that I included i-Home in the last chapter, while the story takes place in the 90's, oooppps! I will just make it seem like it is in the 21****st**** century. Hahaha**

**Reviews are very welcomed, and whoever reviews will get a hug from me, and their name in this story!**


End file.
